Emily
by edwardcullenfan1918
Summary: Emily is a normal girl who lives in Vancouver and daydreams about vampires, little does she know how much they really exist. Usual couples apart edward left bella, never returned, she died alone but he surived regular vampire / human thingy.
1. Dead

**This will link into twilight if you want to find out how then please review and I shall write another chapter!!!**

**Please review!!!!**

**Chapter 1**

Oh how I loved him. Everything about him, his short chestnut messy hair, his gold and black eyes there was only one problem about him, he wasn't real. But why? He was every girls dream. Edward Cullen. Almost every girl in the world fantasised about him and yet he wasn't real. That was hardly fair. But life isn't fair. I had to get on with life though and keep my feelings for him and the others in the book.

Looking in the mirror and sorting out my long black messy hair. I had been told once I looked like a mixture of Alice and Bella Cullen. How that pleased me back then. But no Edward or Jasper would go for me. I was too… different. I had a slightly tanned face with curly jet black silky hair, high cheek bones with a curvy figure and a flat tummy. This meant I attracted attract all the wrong guys. I looked at the time; it was five minutes past eight in the morning. I was late for work; I was due five minutes ago.

I was never late, surely Mrs Stanley take it easy on me. Last time someone was late she fired them. But mind they did deserve it they were always diving customers away.

Grabbing my bag and keys as I headed for the door, "Hey Em!" yelled Mike from the living room. Emi is my nickname my real name is Emily, why anyone would call their daughter that is unknown to me. Mike is my step – dad. I never knew my biological father but I don't care Mike was more like a father to me than anyone else ever could be. If you just glimpsed at him he doesn't look like the type my mother would immediately go for but if you look really well you can see lots of little features that go together really well. He has brunette tamed hair which he always spiked up, a six – pack most men would kill for, the most amazing eyes which glow different colours with the light, he was asked to do a modelling show once but he turned it down he loved working as a mechanic too much.

"Can't talk now Mike I'm late for work sorry!" I felt so bad I left him home sometimes to care for my insanely mad mother but I had to work as well. "Actually that's what I need to talk to you about." He exclaimed blocking my only exit, "I just got a call from Ambrose, Mrs Stanley's son and there was an animal attack, she died during the night she was found in her bed a few hours ago with no blood left. There's no work for a while." He led me back into the living room.

But how? Mrs Stanley was so good hearted, she was so soft, warming and kind. How could this ever happen to someone so good?

I walked upstairs to the art room and took out my last blank canvas and several paints but for once in my life time I had nothing to paint no emotions to express, nothing to complain about. I stared at the black canvas all day listening to others in the house getting ready for work, having breakfast then leaving. It was dark when I finally heard someone come back, but they walked around the house almost silently. Unlike my mother or Mike or anyone I knew, this person was a stranger. Someone unknown.

**What do you think of my first chapter? Very short I know but it will work (i hope).** **Please review.**


	2. Stranger

* * *

**A/N Heey Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thank you for reading, and an even bigger thanks for reviewers!!!  
**

**Chapter 2**

Mrs Stanley had just died. The sound of the front door opening pulled me back to the real world. This person walked into every room, perhaps looking for something, but they walked so slowly and silently. I didn't recognise this person. This person, was a stranger.

Who was this person? Why were they here? What did they want?

I could hear the footsteps becoming louder and more defined. They were at the end of the hall now. What would I do if they came in here? Where would I hide? Where could I hide? It was a god forsaken art room. There was no place to hide.

They were coming. I had to defend myself, with anything. As long as I wouldn't harm myself, that seemed the only thing I was good at. Slowly and quietly I turned around and picked up a long block of wood.

"Hello there, did you ever play the big bad wolf when you where younger?" I was so busy thinking about what I was going to defend myself with I didn't hear her come in.

She had wild, red hair. Almost cat - like. She was crouched over her toes leaning on her fingertips. I would recognise this person anywhere. But I had to make sure.

"No I am too clumsy, but hi I am Emily what's your name?"

"Maria, you will make a fine collection to my army." She seemed pretty confident. "Emily." She added sarcastically.

"Ahh vampires are always so ignorant these days." Her face would've glowed red with anger by now if she were human. " But the vegies are soo much better, and funnier to think of it."

Please let this work. Was Peter and Charlote even with her? What was she like nowadays? She couldn't have changed much, could she?

But what if I was wrong? But didn't she say she wanted me as part of her army?

I blinked at the wrong time and she lauunched herself ontop of me. No. I wouldn't let her take me. Not my life. Pushing my hardest, not that she would notice it with her amazing strength. She lent down closer and closer to my neck. A scream pierced my ears, it took a second to realise that is was coming from my mouth. Her lips scathing my neck. I had to give up. If the transformation was as bad as they said, I would need my energy. Perhaps then it wouldn't hurt so much then. Who was I kidding it was going to kill me. But slowly and painfully.

Her teeth sinking further into my skin. The burning sensation runing through my body. I was dying it was to late now...

**A/N Sorry the chapter isn't longer, I have been a bit busy. Our garden is a construction site but it will be a lot better after we have finished with it.** **Again sorry it isn't longer I will update as soon as I can!!! Sorry.** **Please R/R.**


End file.
